una invitacion inesperada
by hiromihyuga24
Summary: que pasaria si ino por una simple ayudita a una de sus amigas,formaria muchas parejitas inesperadas en una simple fiesta? descubranlo parejas principales naruhina shikatema
1. LA FIESTA VA EMPEZAR

**Una invitación inesperada**

Era un día soleado en konoha cuando un rubio ojiazul se despertaba muy soñoliento por aquel sueño que había tenido ya hace una semana y media………

**FLASH BACK**

**El se encontraba en una habitación muy misteriosa parecía como si fuera su propia habitación pero tenia algo que no encajaba bien allí, en seguida se intenta levantar para encontrarse con un par de manos sobre la cama donde estaba acostado cuando escucha una dulce …..**

**-N…Naruto –kun - dijo una voz dulce**

**-¿Quién eres tu ???------- preguntaba el rubio **

**- Yo soy…………………………. **

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Y de repente nuestro rubio despertaba con la curiosidad de saber quien era esa persona misteriosa aunque sabia que le iba a pasar precisamente ese día.

En otra parte de konoha una peli rosa paseaba por sus calles en busca de un pelinegro de ojos azabaches pero de pronto se encuentra con quien menos se quería encontrar.

-Hola frentona – dijo una rubia de ojos azules acompañada de un pelinegro.

-Hola ino-cerda , sai –respondio una pelirosa enojada.

-Hola fea- respondió el pelinegro , recibiendo un golpe directo de muestra pelirosa por el "cumplido" que le había hecho.

- ¿Qué te pasa frentona? Por que golpeas a mi novio? Eeeeehhhhhhh!!!!! – decía la rubia.

-¿Que no acabas de escuchar lo que me dijo tu noviecito ese – decía la pelirosa.

- nada q yo no sepa, Sakuraaaaa – respondió Ino.

-Y que te trae por aquí Ino ? – dijo sakura .

-bueno venia a hacerte una propuesta sakura para ti, sasuke, naruto, neji, shikamaru, ten ten, temari e hinata – respondió Ino.

- ¿Qué clase de propuesta ????? – pregunto la pelirosa

- eso lo sabrás cuando se lo comunique a los demás – respondió Ino. Por si a caso cuando se los comuniques diles que se deben agrupar en parejas para el evento y dile a temari si puede traer a gaara también con su amiga matsuri pero nadie más , entendiste????!!!!!!!

- si lo entendí Ino – respondia sakura .

Regresando con Naruto , el se estaba dirigiendo a la casa de sasuke para entrenar con el ya que querían medir sus fuerzas; pero en el camino de tropezó con alguien sin querer cayendo los dos al suelo….

-lo siento –respondio naruto – estaba distraído.

- No te culpes la culpa fue mia – dijo una voz femenina.

-¿hinata-chan? – pregunto Naruto – eres tu hinata???

-N..Naruto –kun???? –respondio hinata sonrojada por descubrir que la persona con quien se había chocado no era nada menos que su amado Naruto.

-Hinata perdóname soy un torpe –dijo el rubio – ven dejame ayudarte – extendiendo su mano hacia Hinata .

-Arigatou Naruto-kun –respondia ella con un sonrojo muy claro en ella.

- que hacias por aquí hinata?? – pregunto el rubio.

- me mandaron a comunicarte a ti sobre una propuesta que hizo Ino-chan , no se de que se trata el evento pero me dijeron que la reunión era en parejas – decía hinata sonrojada.

-con que en parejas? Eh????!!!!!!!! – pensaba el rubio.

-hey!!!! Hinataaaa!! –gritaba el rubio.

- si Naruto-kun???- respondió la ojiperla

- te gusta….gustaría ir a la reunión como mi pareja???? – dijo el rubio .

- y…yo …..Yo …yo….- y no pudo responder la ojiperla ya que se había desmayado.

Pero antes de caer al piso Naruto la había atrapado en sus brazos para que no cayera al suelo.

-ahora que voy a hacer??? – se preguntaba el rubio con la ojiperla entre sus brazos.

-ya se la llevare a mi apartamento y esperare q desperté allí –se decía el rubio a si mismo.

Dirigiéndose hacia su departamento con la ojiperla en sus brazos , cuando llego la acostó sobre su cama para que ella despertara tranquilamente de su desmayo.


	2. ESCOGIENDO PAREJA 1º PARTE

_**Una invitación inesperada**_

Volviendo con Naruto, el había llevado a Hinata a su departamento para que despertara pero cuando llego el sintió una sensación extraña.

Que me esta pasando? No lo entiendo…..

**Flash back**

El se dirigía a su departamento con Hinata cundo de pronto una mujer se le acerco y le comenzó a gritar:

-eres un descarado! Como pudiste haberle echo daño a esa jovencita??!!!! Acaso quieres abusar de ella????? –dijo la mujer gritando.

-por supuesto que NOOOO!!!! Como cree señora yo no le podría hacer ningún daño a Hinata ya que ella es mi……. mi….- Naruto se había puesto nervioso, ya que si le decía que era una amiga pensaría q se llevaba para algún lugar raro o algo q parecido.

- entonces, quien es esta jovencita??? –pregunto la señora.

- es mi novia señora – respondió Naruto sin pensarlo dos veces antes de hablar.

Pero q curioso q justo en ese momento pasaba por allí Sasuke, y al oír esas palabras tan interesantes no lo pensó dos veces y se dirigió donde Naruto.

-hola dobeee – respondió Sasuke sonriendo de manera sospechosa.

-ah, hola teme –respondió Naruto – a que viene esa sonrisa eh!!! Sasuke.

-ay!!!! Dobe no me dijiste de tu romance con la hyuga!! Y no sabia mucho menos que ella no te rechazo- le respondió Sasuke.

- si si muy chistosito teme, para tu información ahora me dirigía con hinata a mi DE-PAR-TA-MEN-TO –dijo Naruto antes de irse corriendo hacia su departamento.

No si antes dejarle un mensajito al uchiha con unos de sus clones por esa insinuación tan mal pensada.

-sabes una cosa deberías hacerlo lo mismo q voy hacer yo con Sakura-chan teme, no me digas que nunca lo pensaste hacer con ella – dijo el clon de naruto. Por esas palabras Sasuke se sonrojo un poco ante el comentario de su amigo. Y cuando iba a estrangularlo el clon se hizo humo dejando a un Sasuke con una venita latiendo en su cabeza.

**Fin flash back**

Después de recordar lo que paso hace algunos momentos, el comenzó a tener pensamientos no muy buenos sobre el y Hinata solos en su departamento.

-no puede ser q este pensando estas tonterías y mucho menos con Hinata ; aunque si ella me lo permitiese no pasaría nada malo – pensaba Naruto antes de reaccionar por los pensamientos impuros.

-eso me pasa por haber pasado 3 años con ero-sennin.

En ese preciso momento hinata despierta pero se da con la sorpresa q esta en un lugar raro ya que no reconoce el lugar.

Y se da con la sorpresa q ese lugar es el departamento de naruto, se comienza a imaginar cosas o mejor dicho a fantasear sobre q hacia allí.

-donde estará Naruto-kun??????? - se preguntaba la ojiperla.

-aquí estoy hinata!!!! – dijo el rubio muy cerca de hinata.

-Na….Naruto-kun – dijo la ojiperla al darse cuenta de lo cerca q estaban sus caras.

-hinata!!!!!!- dijo Naruto acercándose un poco mas a hinata directamente hacia su rostro.

- naruto... yo quería preguntarte co….. – pero no pudo seguir hablando ya que Naruto la había callado con un beso que ella correspondió gustosa.

-**no puede ser estoy besando a Naruto-kun – se repetía la ojiperla.**

**-**que estoy haciendo de seguro hinata estará pensando q me estoy aprovechando de la situación , pero me esta gustando este beso – pensaba naruto .

Ellos seguían juntos besándose cuando de pronto entra de repente Sasuke con sakura para masacrar a naruto por haber echo ese comentario a Sasuke sobre sakura y el pero se dieron con la sorpresa que el ojiazul y la ojiperla se estaban besando apasionadamente.


	3. ESCOGIENDO PAREJA 2º PARTE

**Una invitación inesperada**

Hinata estaba muy sorprendida por la acción de Naruto, ella pensó que era un sueño el estar besando así q pensó en peñiscarse, grande fue su sorpresa al despertarse sobre la cama de Naruto.

-no puede ser!!!!!! – se decía Hinata despertándose rápidamente.

-oh!!! Hinata has despertado- decía Naruto muy cerca de ella- te encuentras bien? – pregunto el rubio.

- si Naruto-kun , arigatou – respondió Hinata.

Entonces Hinata para sacarse las imágenes de su sueño le pregunto a Naruto todos los detalles después de q se había desmayado.

Naruto le conto todo a Hinata con todo y detalle que al terminar su relato los dos se quedaron rojos por lo sucedido.

-Naruto-kun cambiando de tema, que paso con uchiha-san???-pregunto con intriga la hyuga.

-mejor no preguntes Hinata porque no creo q te guste escucharlo- dijo el rubio sonrojándose.

-gomennazai Naruto-kun –respondió Hinata ruborizada.

-Hinata puedo preguntarte algo??? –pregunto Naruto

-claro N…Naruto-kun- respondió Hinata.

-¿te gustaría entre…nar un poco con…conmigo???- dijo el rubio un poco nervioso??

- s…si arigatou- respondió Hinata.

-bueno vamos ahora- dijo el rubio tomando la mano de la ojiperla .

-Naruto-kun esta tomándome de la mano, esto es un sueño , no es un sueño de verdad me esta tomando de la mano—pensaba Hinata en su mente al ser cogida de la mano por Naruto.

-Hinata estas bien?? Te has puesto toda roja—preguntaba el rubio poniendo su mano en la frente de Hinata y luego en la suya.

- Naruto-kun estoy bien gracias—respondió Hinata sin tartamudear.

-segura????- pregunto el rubio.

-h…hai- respondió la ojiperla.

-Entonces vamos a entrenar rápido –dijo Naruto mientras su estomago comenzó a sonar-creo q mi estomago tiene hambre –respondió el rubio un poco avergonzado .

-no importa N…Naruto-kun yo puedo hacerte el almuerzo si quieres –respondió la hyuga ruborizada.

-de verdad Hinata eso seria estupendo –dijo el rubio abrazando a la ojiperla.

-d…de nada Naruto-kun –respondio la ojiperla ruborizada.

Después de comer el exquisito almuerzo q hizo Hinata se dirigieron a un campo de entrenamiento para poder allí entrenar.

En otra parte ……………………

-hola Sasuke-kun como estas??-preguntaba una pelirosa .

-bien y tu????-pregunto un azabache a la pelirosa.

-también bien emmmmmmm……. Sasuke me preguntaba…… si tu…tu…-trataba de decir sakura hacia Sasuke .

-dime sakura –respondió el azabache.

-crees q ….q te gustaría ir a u….una fiesta conmigo-dijo Sakura con la cabeza baja.

Entonces Sasuke se acerco a Sakura lentamente para luego abrazarla y decirle al oído:

-si me vienes a invitar a la fiesta de ino, no será necesario ya q yo vengo a invitarte a ti para q vayas c-o-n-m-i-g-o- diciendo esto seductoramente el azabache al oído de la pelirosa.

-pero Sasuke yo pensaba q tu me…..- decía la pelirosa interrumpida por el beso q le había dado el azabache .

- si crees q con esto no lo has entendido lo podría repetir si quieres- dijo el azabache ruborizado.

-Sasuke creo q no será necesario ya q todas personas aquí presentes ya lo vieron- volteando a ver a todo el publico q los veía allí.

-entonces…. Iras a la fiesta de ino c-o-n-m-i-g-o???? –pregunto el azabache seductoramente y ruborizado.

-por supuesto q iré contigo Sasuke - respondió la pelirosa un poco avergonzada.

Entonces se pusieron de acuerdo de q a q hora se iban a encontrar y todo eso pero sin antes darse un apasionado beso de despedida.

En el campo de entrenamiento donde se dirigían Naruto y Hinata se encontraban Neji y tenten entrenando pero curiosamente ellos solos sin lee.

-oye Hinata – decía el rubio.

-si Naruto-kun – respondió la ojiperla.

- creo q hay alguien mas en el cam…po- dijo Naruto antes de darse cuenta q Neji hyuga ya estaba enfrente suyo mirándolo con una venita palpitante en su frente.

-oye N-a-r-u-t-o ¿q rayos haces aquí con mi prima Hinata?-pregunto Neji serio.

-Neji-nissan – dijo Hinata al ver a Neji.

-hinata- sam…..hinata-san –se corrigió Neji ya q ya había hablado con Hinata con respecto al sufijo de autoridad en ella, solo porque el era su guardián no tenia q tratarla con tanta formalidad.

-hola Hinata – decía tenten.

- hola ten ten-chan –respondió Hinata.

-hola tenten –respondió Naruto.

Mientras Naruto, Hinata y tenten conversaban y comentaba las cosas del día Neji estaba pensando que diablos haría Naruto en un campo de entrenamiento con Hinata a solas?????. El como siempre pensando q cosas "raras" quería hacerle a su prima cuando estuvieran a solas .

-hey Naruto puedo hacerte una pregunta simple???? –pregunto Neji al rubio.

-claro Neji – respondió Naruto.

Pero cuando Neji iba a comenzar con su interrogatorio tenten lo corto de pronto con una pregunta un poco insinuadora al rubio y a la ojiperla.

-Naruto por casualidad tu tienes ya novia???? –pregunto con una sonrisa pícara tenten.

-no pero espero q esa persona especial me acepte –respondió Naruto para luego voltear donde Hinata y sonrojarse de repente pero felizmente solo fue visto por tenten q estaba mas al pendiente de el.

Espero q les haya gustado y pongan sus reviews con sus opiniones y si quieren poner cosas malas sobre mi historia mejor se la guardan para después y me lo mandan en un mensaje privado.


	4. ESCOGINEDO PAREJA 3º PARTE

**Una invitación inesperada**

-Esta bien Tenten te escucho pero después iré a….-decía Neji mientras veía q Tenten se ponía un poco nerviosa seguro por lo q iba a decir.

-Tenten te sientes bien? –preguntaba Neji viendo a Tenten aun mas nerviosa.

-No, no te preocupes, pero no me cambies de tema- decía Tenten aun un poco nerviosa.

-Bueno di lo q me tenias q decir – decía Neji – pero primero tranquilízate estas temblando – decía el castaño acercándose a la castaña para ver si podía tranquilizarla un poco.

-Ne…Neji q vas a ha…hacer- decía la castaña antes de q el castaño (o sea Neji) la abrazara.

-Pe…pero Neji q…q estas haciendo – decía Tenten aun nerviosa y sonrojándose por el contacto con Neji.

-Hinata me dijo q cuando ehm una persona esta necesita tranquilizarse es bueno q… alguien le de un abrazo eso me di…dijo ella –decía Neji un poco nervioso y sonrojado por estar abrazado de Tenten.

-Gracias por tratar de ayudarme Neji – decía Tenten abrazada de Neji poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de este escuchando los latidos acelerados de su corazón.

- De na…nada Ten…Tenten – decía Neji mucho más nervioso q antes ya q Tenten estaba recostando su cabeza en su pecho en forma de protección.

-Creo q ya me siento mejor como para decírtelo – decía Tenten separándose de Neji lentamente.

- Bueno adelante – decía Neji todavía un poco sonrojado.

- Y….yo quería preguntarte s…si querías ir con…conmigo a la fiesta de Ino? – preguntaba Tenten volviéndose a poner nerviosa esperando la respuesta de Neji.

-Tenten tendré q decirte q…. – decía Neji mientras Tenten se ponía mucho mas nerviosa – q no, lo siento pero yo iba a ir con… - pero Neji no pudo decir mas ya q Tenten lo empujo y salió corriendo pero Neji pudo ver claramente q del rostro de la castaña mientras corría salían unas pequeñas lagrimas.

Mientras Neji seguía en el campo de entrenamiento, Tenten seguía corriendo con un amargo dolor en su pecho por lo q le había dicho Neji.

-Como pude ser tan tonta no podía ser cierto q Neji se iba afijar en mi – decía Tenten llorando

–"Pero ahora como hago para encontrar a alguien q me acompañe para no ir sola a la fiesta" – pensaba Tenten.

En la aldea de Suna se encontraba como siempre el kazekage en su oficina escribiendo, revisando y ordenando montañas y montañas de informes, ese era Gaara, un chico pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina, con una mirada seria y misteriosa aunque lamentablemente aun no encontraba a esa persona especial sus hermanos especialmente Temari q sabia q sabia que su ayudante y discípula estaba enamorada de el pero el no se daba cuenta ya q no confiaba mucho en la gente a menos q fueran sus hermanos ya q había sufrido en su infancia.

-Ahora q hare , no puedo ni hablar con Kankuro porque sino me comienza a molestar con Matsuri, aunque a veces me siento un poco raro cuando estoy con ella ¿así se sentirá el amor hacia una persona?- decía Gaara en voz alta.

-Pues yo diría q si es amor hermanito – decía Temari con sonrisa picara.

- Temari! Porque no tocas antes de entrar y no debiste escuchar cosas q no te incumben – decía el pelirrojo un poco ¿nervioso?

- Hermanito no seas así yo se como se siente el amor pero es muy doloroso cuando la persona q tu quieres no se da cuenta de tus sentimientos – decía Temari un poco apagada.

- Lo dices por el Nara, no es así? – decía Gaara acercándose a su hermana.

- Si es por… espera…no…no es por el – decía Temari a la vez q se sonrojaba.

-Entonces q es ese color rojo en tus mejillas, Temari??? – decía Gaara ¿sonriendo pícaramente?

- No me molestes la q fastidia aquí soy yo Gaara –decía Temari un poco enojada con Gaara.

-Y dime, como vas con Matsuri ya se te declaro??? – decía Temari mirándolo fijamente.

-No Temari, no lo ha hecho aunq…aunque cada vez q hablaban de ella en mi presencia, me siento raro no se q me pasa – decía Gaara un poco nervioso.

-Dime q sientes cuando hablan de ella, DIME!!! –decía Temari exaltada.

-"Por lo q veo Gaara esta progresando con respecto a sus sentimientos hacia otras personas" – pensaba Temari sobre el gran cambio q estaba presentando Gaara.

-Bueno Temari te diré: cada vez q mencionan su nombre o hablan algo al respecto de ella siento como si tuviera mariposas en el estomago, a veces cuando la veo directamente a los ojos me sonrojo sin razón alguna , además… - pero fue interrumpido por la rubia.

-Esos son uno de los tantos síntomas del enamoramiento Gaara –le decía Temari comprendiendo q era lo q realmente sentía su hermano con respecto a Matsuri.

-Tu q crees q deba hacer Temari – decía Gaara inseguro

-Yo diría q le dijeras tus sentimientos a Matsuri ya q a ella le gustas mucho – Temari paro para ponerle mas énfasis a lo q iba a decir – entiendes Gaara –decía Temari acercándose a su hermano.

-No te entiendo muy bien, entonces significa q mis sentimientos son correspondidos por los de ella – decía Gaara un poco exaltado.

- por supuesto Matsuri te ama lo entiendes Gaara, TE AMA!!! – decía Temari mientras Gaara se levantaba de su asiento a cumplir su cometido.

-Pero creo q por ahora no le deberías decir todavía ya q…- Temari no pudo decir mas ya q Gaara no estaba.

Gaara después de escuchar q Matsuri lo amaba se fue corriendo a buscar a Matsuri para decirle lo q sentía.

BUENO HASTA AQUÍ SE LOS DEJO ESPERO Q LES VAYA A GUSTAR.

Esta comenzando el "gaamatsu" pero en el próximo capi lo continuare.

Dejen un review con sus opiniones please.

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

Hiromihyuga24.


	5. UNAS COMPLICACIONES ENTRE PAREJAS

**Una invitación inesperada**

Matsuri se encontraba revisando unos informes y se dirigía a la oficina de Gaara para dejarlos y el le diera otra revisada por si acaso; cuando se dio cuenta de justamente venia hacia ella nada mas ni nada menos q Sabaku No Gaara.

-Buenas tardes Gaa…Gaara-sensei, iba a…a dejar unos papeles a su oficina, se le ofrece algo?? –preguntaba Matsuri un poco nerviosa a punto de sonrojarse frente a Gaara.

-Si, quiero q vayas a mi oficina ahora mismo, tengo q hablar contigo – dijo Gaara serio.

-Ha…hai – respondió Matsuri.

Gaara se dirigió a su oficina mientras q Matsuri se quedaba parada mirando como Gaara se iba a su oficina.

-Matsuri vas a venir?- decía Gaara a Matsuri mientras ella salía del shock.

-Si, Gaara-sensei pero… -decía Matsuri cuando Gaara la interrumpió.

-Mejor vas a mi oficina dentro de unos minutos porque me acorde q tenia q hacer unas cosas; vas luego ya Matsuri? – dijo Gaara mirando a Matsuri para luego casi sonrojarse.

-Esta bien Gaara-sensei – respondió Matsuri.

Gaara se había puesto nervioso por eso puso un pretexto para poder salir de la vista de Matsuri ya q se estaba por poner rojo de los nervios lastima q no le uro mucho ya q oyó el sonido de la puerta.

Toc toc

-Pase – dijo Gaara serio aunque un poco nervioso.

-Ya vine Gaara-sensei, me podría decir q era lo q quería hablar conmigo? – pregunto Matsuri pensando en q iba a ser regañada por Gaara.

-Siéntate Matsuri – dijo Gaara para q Matsuri se sentara frente a el para poder hablar.

-Ha…hai Gaara-sensei – decía Matsuri poniéndose nerviosa.

-Bueno Matsuri te llame aquí para decirte algo muy importante ya q… - pero fue interrumpido por la presencia de Temari.

-Gaara aquí estas déjame ayudarte a… -decía Temari.

-Espera Temari… - decía Gaara nervioso.

-No me interrumpas!!! Ahora te voy a ayudar a decirle a Matsuri q tu estas enamorado de e…ella –decía Temari mientras veía q Matsuri estaba presente cuando dijo toda la verdad.

-Sera mejor q me vaya ¡adiós Gaara no vemos otro día! – decía Temari.

-oye!! Me saludas al Nara cuando lo veas – decía Gaara en modo de venganza contra Temari.

-Sera mejor q yo también me vaya, si me necesita me manda a llamar, con su permiso… -decía Matsuri un poco avergonzada e insegura por lo q había dicho Temari en frente de ella.

-No… no te vayas, escucha lo q… - decía Gaara pero Matsuri lo interrumpió.

-No es necesario q me diga q era una broma de Temari-san, ya lo sabia… - decía Matsuri mientras salía de la oficina.

-Pero no es mentira lo q dijo Temari, es verdad – decía Gaara un poco sonrojado por confesarse.

-Gaara-sensei yo…yo no se q decir – decía Matsuri mientras Gaara se dirigía hacia ella.

-No te preocupes si yo no te gusto ahora – decía Gaara titubeando – No importa – decía Gaara cambiando su cara a una de tristeza.

-No es eso, tu si me gustas pero…- decía Matsuri mientras se abrazaba a Gaara comenzando a llorar.

-Si es verdad entonces me dejaras hacer esto – decía Gaara acercándose a la cara de Matsuri.

-Q cosa Gaara-sen… - no pudo decir mas ya q Gaara la comenzó a besar tiernamente siendo correspondido por Matsuri poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Gaara.

Mientras ellos estaban en la oficina Temari se estaba yendo hacia Konoha pero decidió ir a disculparse con Gaara.

-Oye Gaara lamento haber hablado por ti, diciéndole la verdad a… - decía Temari quedándose con las palabras en la boca ya q vio a Gaara besándose tiernamente con Matsuri – ejem, lamento interrumpir pero – decía la rubia.

-Temari-san – dejo Matsuri dejando de besar a Gaara.

-Ya me voy hacia Konoha, voy a ir para…para ver unas cosas sobre la alianza q tenemos, adiós – decía Temari mientras se iba directo a la puerta.

-Siiiiiii!!!! Muy graciosa vas a ir por el Nara verdad?? No lo vas anegar o si??? –dijo Gaara fastidiando a Temari.

-Ahh!!!!! No se de q me hablas pero como t decía no te olvides q hay una fiesta organizada por la Yamanaka y recuerda llevar a Matsuri ya q por lo q he visto y estoy viendo ya son novios verdad???.

-Pues… -decía Matsuri un poco nerviosa y apenada.

-q no vistes Temari ya lo somos y si vamos a ir verdad Matsuri? – pregunto Gaara a Matsuri.

-Hai – respondió enérgica Matsuri sin separarse de el.

-pero para cuando será la fiesta, Temari?? – pregunto Gaara.

-Pues creo q en unos cuantos días será Gaara si yo lo se te lo mando con un halcón desde Konoha ya – respondía Temari- adiós Gaara – dijo Temari yéndose.

-Adiós Temari – dijo Gaara.

-Adiós Temari-san – dijo Matsuri.

-Creo q es hora q siga con mis labores así q me retiro Gaara-sensei – dijo Matsuri antes de salir de la oficina de Gaara.

-Espera Matsuri, todavía no te dije q te podías ir, primero quiero q me dejes de llamar como si fuera tu superior ya q – decía Gaara acercándose a Matsuri y susurrándole en el oído – ahora eres mi n-o-v-i-a –dijo esto último sensualmente q hizo q la castaña se pusiera roja – entendiste Matsuri?? – pregunto el pelirrojo.

-S…si Gaara-kun – dijo Matsuri – así te puedo llamar??

-No esta mal pero espérate aun falta una cosa mas – dijo Gaara.

-Q es lo q falt… -decía Matsuri siendo callada por un beso de parte de Gaara.

-Te gusto?? – pregunto Gaara mirando a Matsuri muy fijamente.

-Cla…claro – fue lo ultimo q pudo decir Matsuri ya q se había emocionado mucho ya q era lo mas maravilloso q había probado en su vida. Diciendo esto se separo de Gaara.

Gaara separándose de Matsuri prosiguió a decirle algo a Matsuri.

-Ahora ya puedes seguir con tus deberes a menos q necesites algo mas – dijo Gaara mirándola fijamente.

-N…no nada me retiro nos vemos luego – dijo Matsuri

BUENO HASTA AQUÍ LES DEJO EL CAPI

Les quiero agradecer a:

FEGA: TRANQUI! no tome a mal tu opinión, a decir verdad mi profe de redacción también me dijo q me falta un poco. Sigue opinando. Nos vemos en el próximo capi.

Hinata-Sakuno: no te disculpes por no haber leído antes mi fic, no hay problema yo aveces no dejo un review

SI QUIEREN DEJEN SUS REVIEWS

VERE SI PUEDO HACER DOS CAPIS SEGUIDOS PARA COMPLACER A MIS LECTORES.

DEJEN SUS REVIEWS CON SUS COMENTARIOS.

BYE BYE.


	6. situaciones problematicas

Una invitación inesperada

Un día después…………

Temari se encontraba a unos cuantos kilómetros de las puertas de Konoha. Cuando pudo vislumbrar las puertas de la entrada de Konoha ella pudo ver una silueta conocida por ella. Al verlo allí tan tranquilo y con esa mirada vaga q tanto le gustaba trato de acelerar un poco su paso pero sin excederse para no levantar sospechas. Parado y dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella se encontraba Nara Shikamaru su guía favorito en Konoha.

-Hola vago – dijo Temari al ver a Shikamaru de cerca.

-Hola mujer problemática – respondió vagamente el moreno.

-Oye tu q estas haciendo aquí esperándome, si yo no avise q vendría a Konoha – decía la rubia de Suna al moreno.

-Pues lo q pasa es q yo venia para acá a dejar unos papeles cuando en el camino me encontré con Kiba – dijo Shikamaru.

-Y q tiene q ver Kiba con q me hayas estado esperando aquí – respondió Temari.

-Pues….

FLASH BACK

Shikamaru se encontraba caminando por las calles de Konoha con dirección a la entrada para dejar unos informes de Tsunade cuando en el camino se encontró con Kiba en mitad de camino.

-Hola Shikamaru como estas – pregunto el Inuzuka al moreno.

-Hola Kiba estoy bien y tu? – respondió y pregunto Shikamaru.

-Bien y dime vas a ir a esperar de seguro a Temari-san – termino de decir Kiba y dándole un codazo a Shikamaru.

-de q hablas??? Si ella hoy no vendrá ya q no me han dicho nada – dijo Shikamaru con vageza.

-Es q he sentido de q a unos pocos metros se esta acercando Temari para acá y se ve q tiene mucha prisa por llegar, ehhhhhh!!!!!! – le decía Kiba con picardía.

-Y si la estuviera esperando q tendría de malo??? – respondió Shikamaru con seriedad.

-Pues a ti te gusta Temari verdad Shikamaru?? – pregunto Kiba al moreno.

-A ti q te importa y no me gusta – decía Shikamaru comenzando a caminar.

-Oye sabes una cosa – contraatacaba Shikamaru a Kiba.

-Q cosa??? – decía Kiba.

-Sabes una cosa me aparece q el q esta enamorado aquí eres tu – dijo Shikamaru viéndolo de frente.

- Porque??? - Decía Kiba.

-Pues he escuchado de q ahora estas con la hermana de Hinata, ehhhhhh!!!!! Y ahora quien es el enamorado???? – le decía Shikamaru a Kiba para seguir fastidiándolo.

-eh??? A… a ti te habrán mentido y… mira la hora me tengo q ir tengo q sacar a akamaru a pasear al parque adiós – fue lo ultimo q dijo Kiba antes de salir corriendo a donde sabe donde.

FIN FLASH BACK

-jajajajaja!!! Q gracioso!!! – decía Temari riéndose de lo q hizo y paso Kiba.

-Entonces ahora q te carcajeaste bastante q vas ha hacer mujer problemática??? – pregunto shikamaru sin ningún problema.

-Pues creo q iré a ver un hotel y luego iré a reportarme con la hokage de seguro preguntara porque mi presencia esta aquí en Konoha – decía temari comenzando a caminar.

-Oye mujer problemática creo q será mejor q ya no la vayas a buscar porque ella viene hacia aquí con shizune – dijo Shikamaru para luego voltear la cara la rubia y ver q a ellos se acercaban una rubia y una castaña.

Hasta ese lugar llegaron Tsunade y shizune pero al encontrar a la embajadora de suna junto a Shikamaru se extrañaron q pudo haber pasado algo en suna.

-Buenos días Tsunade-sama – dijeron al unísono Shikamaru y temari.

-Buenos días temari-san, Shikamaru – dijeron juntas tsunade y shizune.

-Q te trae por aquí temari, acaso paso algo malo en suna hubo algún problema en donde Konoha pueda ayudar? – preguntaba la hokage a la rubia de suna.

-No es nada malo solo me vine a despejar un poco ya q ahora el kazekage mi hermano tiene unos asuntitos q cumplir – decía temari diciendo cada palabra con un poco de picardía.

-Y q noticia es esa si se puede saber Temari – dijo una rubia seguida de una pelirosa, una castaña y una pelinegra.

-Ino q sorpresa verte por aquí, Sakura, Tenten, Hinata hola como han estado todo este tiempo – dijo Temari al ver a sus amigas de konoha.

-Hola temari – dijeron la pelirosa y la castaña al mismo tiempo.

-Hola temari-san – dijo Hinata en voz baja.

-Nosotras estamos muy bien y tu??? – pregunto Tenten a temari.

-Yo estoy muy bien también – respondió temari contenta.

-Hey q haces aquí Shikamaru – pregunto Ino al ver a shikamaru con temari.

-Mendokusai, q problemática eres Ino hola – dijo shikamaru sin importarle q Ino se estaba molestando.

-Hola shikamaru – dijeron todas excepto la rubia q ya lo había visto.

-Hola – fue lo único q respondió shikamaru.

-Dime q haces aquí shikamaru??? – dijo Ino - no me digas q ahora vienes detrás de temari como si fueras su sombra?? – dijo Ino con doble sentido en sus palabras.

-Cállate Ino-cerda – dijo Sakura molestando y gritando a Ino.

-Tu deberías callarte mejor frentona – dijo Ino devolviéndole la indirecta.

-No me digas frentona, cerdita – contraataco Sakura con furia.

-fea!!!!

-gorda!!!!

-plana!!!!

-anoréxica!!!!

-plana!!!!

-cerdita!!!!

-frente de marquesina!!!!

Y así siguieron durante unos 10 minutos.

-CHICAS!!!!!!!! – grito de pronto la castaña del grupo.

La rubia y la pelirosa se quedaron mudas al oír gritar así a Tenten ya q según ellas la castaña era tranquila cuando estaban entre chicas, pero por lo visto no deberían volver ha hacer eso ya q sabiendo como Tenten trataba a lee cuando se molestaba por sus tonterías, seria mejor no volver ha hacerla enojar de nuevo.

-Ya Tenten tranquilízate - le decía temari a Tenten para q se tranquilizara.

-Esta bien pero si vuelven a discutir se las verán conmigo por bulliciosas – dijo Tenten sacando dos kunais.

-Lo prometemos – dijeron las dos un poco asustadas.

-Bueno esta bien – dijo Tenten guardando sus armas.

-Y dinos temari, cual era la noticia nueva??? – pregunto

-Oye temari me podrías decir q hace shikamaru contigo aquí?? – pregunto Tenten.

-Pues como saben ustedes este vago es mi guía en konoha así por eso es q esta aquí – dijo temari seria.

-Si eso ya sabemos pero yo lo q creo es q están en una cita ya q cuando ayer le pregunte a shikamaru si sabia algo de ti me dijo q nada – respondió Ino un poco dudosa – de seguro no querías q los interrumpiéramos – dijo Ino pícaramente.

-Q cosas mas erróneas piensas – dijo temari defendiéndose.

-Dime el motivo por el cual tu siempre me molestas con shikamaru y a el conmigo??? – dijo temari un poco molesta pero en su interior se sentía feliz.

-Yo digo lo mismo Ino porque los fastidias si ya sabes q ellos solo están asi porque hokage-sama se los ordeno – decía Tenten resondrando a ino por los comentarios.

-Tu ya sabes q ellos son solo amigos dime la razón de porque los fastidias así – pregunto Tenten un poco seria a Ino.

-Hey!! No me vengas tu también con eso q tu, Sakura, Hinata y Tenten saben muy bien de que ellos hacen una muy bonita pareja – dijo Ino a Tenten defendiéndose.

-Tampoco me digas q ya te resignaste a estar con Neji eh!!!!! – dijo Ino sin pensar en lo q Tenten había pensado.

-Neji…. – pensó Tenten.

A Tenten le vinieron unos recuerdos de cuando estuvo con Neji en el campo de entrenamiento y en la forma q la rechazo.

Tenten sentía q en cualquier momento sus lagrimas aparecerían por sus ojos y si no se iba de inmediato sus amigas se preocuparían por ella.

Tenten echo a correr como pudo sin mirar atrás a sus amigas. Sus amigas al observar esto sus amigas se preocuparon mucho.

-Q le habrá pasado a Tenten-chan??? Porque se habrá ido corriendo así como si nada – preguntaba Hinata a sus amigas.

-Oh no fue mi culpa, no debí haber mencionado a Neji enfrente de ella. Es mi culpa tengo q disculparme con ella – dijo Ino antes de salir tras la castaña pero fue retenida enseguida por temari.

-Ino deberíamos dejarla sola, deja q se desahogue lo necesita – le decía temari con un mirada triste.

-Esta bien – respondió Ino.

-Prometo q cuando estés bien me perdones por lo q te he hecho pasar Tenten – pensó ino mientras soltaba una lagrima de culpa.

HOLA HOLA COMO ESTAN ESPERO Q LES GUSTE ESTE CAPI  
QUIERO DISCULPARME CON MIS LECTORES ES Q ESTUVE CON MIS EXAMENES (q problemáticos son los exámenes…. Huy!! Perdón ya le estoy robando su frase a shikamaru jajajajajaja)

Nos vemos en siguiente capi hare todo lo posible por poner dos capis el mismo dia pero creo q tendre q hacer en esta semana ya q la próxima son mis exámenes finales y no podre.

Zona de agradecimientos:

+sabaku no nathzu Uchiha: gracias por tu comentario y espera q pronto en el capitulo 10 habrá mucho shikatema. Lamento no ponerlo mas pronto y tomare tu consejo sobre los diálogos.

+hanabi sarutobi: gracias por verlo y leerlo espero tus reviews.

BUENO YO ME DESPIDO Y SIGAN ESCRIBIENDO REVIEW Q ESO HACE Q ME PONGA FELIZ.

PDTA: para los fanáticos del shikatema y el nejiten estoy escribiendo un fic por cada uno pero siempre con mis parejas preferidas pero ahora me centrare en estas dos q voy ha hacer y este q estoy haciendo.

Por si no lo saben el nejiten ya lo tengo escrito pero en una libreta esta en el capi 8 o 9 y el shikatema esta en el 3 o 4.

Bye bye.


End file.
